Princess Tempestuous
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: ONE SHOT! poor Malik, between doing chores for his sister and getting grounded he starts to get stalked by a crazed animal, a fox that wont appear to anyone else. Next thing he knows he's getting cursed and soon finding out that he's related by marriage t


Princess Tempestuous

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

This is dedicated to a truly wonderful and unique friend. I have

treasured her friendship and I know we

will be friends forever.

Alyssa: Don't own YUGIOH, so no need to sue.

Malik was walking back from the shop carrying a bag that contained a bottle of milk.

He complained to himself, "Put milk on the shopping list if we run out, don't drink from the carton, don't complain, don't kill Yugi…" '_Come on sis, I'ts what a guy does.'_

Malik continued to walk down the street when a flash of light scooted past him and the bag broke. The milk collided with the ground and all that could be heard for miles was, "FUCK!"

The milk splattered all over his robes and he tried to contain the evil inside. He was really pissed and was ready to kill the nearest living thing when two glowing red eyes from inside a bush distracted him. His first thought was, '_Ra, help me. Demon spawn_,' and his second thought was, '_Ra is that you?'_

He sneaked up to the bush and upon leaning inside he pulled out a fox. She was a beautiful silver and he said, "hello fox."

The creature snapped at his hand and he quickly dropped her, blood leaking from his hand.

"You bloody beast."

For a moment he thought she had grinned at him but he blinked and she was growling at him again.

He pulled out his rod and pointed it at the creature, "You will leave now."

She didn't move, instead she yawned and jumped onto his head. He was shocked, the small-minded creature had defied him and for some reason he wasn't angry. He just picked up the broken carton and walked home with the fox on his head.

Isis looked out her window to see Malik, looking dazed, walking up the driveway.

She ran out to him and tapped him on the forehead, "Hello no brainer, what happened to the milk?"

Malik jumped, "Who what where?"

Isis looked skeptically at him.

Malik raised a hand to his head and said, "That fox attacked me, then made me carry it home on my head."

"What fox?"

He looked lost and Isis sighed, "Come on inside, Seto is coming over tonight anyway, I'll get him to bring some milk. God knows he can afford it."

Malik looked ready to cry, "You are letting that idiot come to my birthday party."

Isis smiled as she thought of Seto; she was so lost that she didn't even hear that comment about him.

Malik stormed up to his room muttering, "Bloody hell, I wish I hadn't promised not to use my rod on any of the people who know us."

He slammed his door shut and turned around to fall on his bed when he saw the evil fox staring at him.

His blood boiled and he went to jump on the creature, but she was too fast. He chased her all around the room, destroying furniture, his antique lamp and overall making his room ground zero.

Isis came charging in and demanded, "What is going on here?"

Malik pointed to where he thought the fox was, "It's the fox's fault."

Isis said, "Not that stupid fox story again. I have had enough, after your party tonight, you are grounded buster." And with that final comment she stormed out of the room only to yell from the bottom of the stairs, "NOW CLEAN YOUR ROOM."

Malik cursed while he cleaned the room and the fox didn't show up even once, for which he was very grateful, because if he got blood splattered in his room now, he wouldn't be grounded, he'd be in his grave.

Malik finished cleaning and got changed by the time that everyone started arriving for the party. And by everyone, I mean, Ryou, Bakura, their girlfriend Kindra, Yami and Yugi, who were now an item and Seto Kaiba, who brought the milk.

Rashid was setting up the museum in Istanbul, but he had promised to try and make it.

Malik went downstairs and greeted everyone.

"Ryou, so nice to see you again."

"Bakura, killed anything lately?"

"Kindra, so how much are they paying you, I could raise them by double."

"Yugi, so what's it like being gay?"

"Yami, Isn't Yugi a bit short, how would you two do the deed?"

"Why are you fucking here Kaiba?"

Malik received a handshake, a thumbs up, a slap, a choked out heh heh, another slap and a pat on the head.

He was already in a bad mood so he just sat on the couch where Kindra joined him.

She leant over and whispered, "Five hundred for the night. I accommodate everything."

Malik blushed and let out a squeal causing everyone around him to laugh.

Kaiba gave Kindra a check for a hundred thousand dollars as she walked back to join Ryou and Bakura.

Yugi was just looking far off into the wall as the exchange took place.

Malik pulled out his rod where it was suddenly snatched out of his hands. He yelled, "That bloody fox again!"

Everyone was dumbstruck and didn't believe him until one by one they started to act very strange.

Yugi was jumping up and down, "Look Yami, happy I am tall, sad I am short, happy I am tall, sad I am short."

Yami was chatting to Isis, "So girlfriend, I need like a bikini wax and like a leg wax, ooh and my back and armpits."

Isis replied, "No deal, honey, got go check out the chicks around here. Hope there's some lookers."

Ryou was pouring himself a cup of coffee! OH MY GOODY GOODY GOODNESS. A British dude drinking coffee. OH THE HORROR!

Bakura was pulling all of his hidden weapons out from his cloak while repeating, "Nope, we must not have more violence in the world. Peace and pacification are the only way for everyone to be happy."

Kaiba was missing until he came running down the stairs in one of Isis's purple dresses saying, "Honey poo's, do you think my bum is too big in this outfit?"

Isis replied, "Yeah, so go change! I want hot babes, not a freak like you."

Tears watered in Kaiba's eyes, "And I thought you loved me for my mind," before running back upstairs.

Malik clenched his fists and said, "Stop stop stop! As funny as this is, I want my rod back!"

Nothing happened and that was when he noticed that Kindra was not doing anything stupid, she was just sitting there giggling.

He walked up to her menacingly, "What is going on?"

"I'll only tell you if you kiss that fox."

Malik looked to where she pointed and sure enough there the fox was with the rod in her mouth.

He was ready to pounce when Kindra caught his robes, "Uh ah, play my game, kiss the fox on the mouth and you get your rod back."

Malik almost threw up, kiss that disease-ridden creature. '_No way…but my rod.'_

Malik slowly crawled over to the fox and started to lean in. He had to do this.

All went quiet around him as the fox dropped the rod and put a paw over it. The creature was all he could focus on.

He leant in and she closed her jaws, also leaning in.

The two met briefly and he snatched the rod in his hand and jumped a meter away.

Everyone turned to look at him and then they noticed the fox.

Isis exclaimed, "So it was real."

Before anyone could utter another sound a loud pop was heard and a girl wearing a tunic was standing there. She had long silver hair, with red eyes and two fox ears sticking out of the top of her head. She was stunning and everybody stood there dumbstruck.

She sighed, "I was so sick of that bloody curse. Now who can I terrorize?"

She grinned maniacally and Malik exclaimed, "I got my first kiss!"

"To a fox," muttered Yami.

Fox finally looked at Malik and her eyes lit up, "Wow, you are much hotter when I look at you as a human, when I am a fox you just look like," she pointed to Kaiba, "Him."

Malik shivered.

Fox went on, "well I am Fox, and I just wanted to thank you Kindra. I am so glad to be human again."

Kindra smiled as everyone turned to her, so she decided to take the focus off herself, "So, Malik, guess you and Fox are a hot item now. You see, once a kiss breaks the curse, the previously cursed has to marry the one who changed her within a week. Guess you two had better start planning. I would go with a small wedding."

Malik turned to stare at Fox who replied, "Well she is right."

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Malik who fainted.

"I can't believe I am going to have a sister in law," exclaimed Kaiba.

"What you two are married!" said a shocked Yami.

"Woops, wasn't supposed to say that. Da de da de da."

FOUR DAYS LATER 

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Malik slowly leant in and kissed Fox as the only sound made came from Rashid who upon arriving uttered, "Geez, what did I miss?"

THE END


End file.
